Ordinary Wastes
by Footlazer
Summary: It's just anormal life for that of our protagonist. It's my first story so please love for some critical analysis. Also mind you i did not have any beta readers for these first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Oridinary Wastes

An ordinary day

_8 April, 2012 (14:31)_

Today Is the day before my birthday. And Otha's gone pretty well, no raiders sighted and found a couple bags of ten caps. But I am running out of ammo, need it for my m14 and 9mm. I think I'll name my guns tomorrow. It really hurts when you haven't seen your family in two months since the bombs dropped. Well better go I hear footsteps. Shit a few grenades have dropped better get my ass moving!


	2. Radiated Birthday

Oridinary Wastes

Radiated Birthday

_9 April, 2012 (6:10 AM)_

Happy birthday to me, or at least it would be happy if I was in a nice warm, cozy bed right now. So I guess I got lucky today, I found a couple of boxes of ammunition for my guns while searching the police station, two cans of beans and a pack of bacon while at a supermarket,and an almost enclosed shelter. All I had to do was board up a few windows and barricade the door from whatever monsters that are out there. So I think I'm having the best of luck in these ruins. Also as a side note no action in the way of people today. Well off to cook dinner, and I think I'll keep doing these updates it's good fun and keeps my mind off other things.


	3. Forgetful

Oridinary Wastes

Forgetful

_10 April, 2012 (10:54 PM)_

Okay got a lot of stuff done today so I completely forgot to do this. So for starters I was able to patch up the house I'm in right now, secondly I found out that it still has a working heater which is very surprising. Going to have to get a generator for seeing as it doesn't have power, but still a working heater! So anyways that happend and I came upon a cable for this wretched thing so if I get that generator I could jury rig a charger for this thing. So this town right here is a place I'm going to stay for a while, see if I can't find some friendly scavengers out here. I'm naming the house O'Shea's place. Seems fitting anyways got to go see if I can't find some spare circuits around.


	4. The Girl

Oridinary Wastes

The Girl

_13 April, 2012 (11:03 PM)_

Oh boy do I have things to tell you. So yesterday was a undertaking of minor scavenging and scouting. The town itself is in pretty decent shaping, a lot of big buildings are destroyed. So I wont have to bother hunting and killing many baddies in the area. Later in the day while scaving, a come across this small kart with a motor, so I'm actually using it as a mode of transportation, but of corse sparingly. As the day came to a close, I could her this shuffling outside of O'Shea's. Of corse I go to take a peek outside behind a boarded, and lo and behold an other survivor(or scavenger depending my mood). So I get my rifle ol'Percey;yes ol'Percey because I like it; and point it at the scav. And said" Don't move you twat or I'll put a hole right in your foot. So it stops and puts its hand in the air, and then I ask "friend or foe?" with a sorta gruff voice to hide my real one. Surprisingly I heard" Friend if you want one" it was a girl I was talking to! So being the gent I am I let her inside and showed her the place, she seemed quite fond of it probably reminded her of her home,poor girl. And we shared many stories and provisions, I asked her how old she was and then she said" about 17 or 18 I think, why you 'want' me or something." of corse I said no but still she is near my age so I thought we could make some common ground. So she'll here a couple of days because I ask and I didn't do much today so I thought I work on this little project,speaking of projects I better see if I can get that rig setup for the lights.


	5. An Omen

Oridinary Wastes

An Omen

_14 April, 2012 (8:59 PM)_

Oh man today has been a real piece of piss. That girl I met two days ago hasn'tbeen back since early this morning and she took some important things on her scouting of the town, like my rifle. Guess there are a couple of baddies in this town, that or she tricked me. God dammit I really wanted to be with her because she provided much needed comfort and I kinda got attached to her yet we still don't know each others name. I would love to tell it to her,but now I might never be able to. Life drags on in the ruins and you can't stop form much or you yourself will become one. In other news I learned that you should turn the power off while tinkering with a generator or well you know shocking and all. So now I'll have to scout for more electronics on my next scavenge trip. The weather is okay and so is the air but the awkwardness at O'Shea's is unbearable. Hopefully she is back tomorrow. Better get back to maintenance and all that jazz.


End file.
